Dance with the Devil: Chapter 7
by 6Insanity6Painted6Black9
Summary: As Scabior doubts why he even talks to the Ravenclaw mudblood, she reminds him. Remember, it was rated M for safety and I'm just saying that now because there is an epic amount of swearing.


"I promise." Her voice echoed in her dream and she saw the bad boy Slytherin fall into an abyss but there he was again and a dragon slashed him. He came back, smiling this time and she murdered him. Adarte woke up immediately, looking around the Ravenclaw dormitory, sweating and tangled in sheets and she groaned, falling back onto the four poster.

"Wass wrong?" Kim murmured.

"Woke up," Adarte grumbled.

The next morning, Scabior was staring at himself in the mirror after a warm shower, his towel around his waist and he frowned. He pulled his eyes away and went to get dressed in his uniform but with his nice jacket over it. He went out of the commons and to the Great Hall, feeling the desire for an entire feast in his stomach and he may well have done so if it weren't for the house elves replacing every bit of it.

"'ello mate," he sleepily said to Macnair as he joined him.

"Alright? You want to come to Quidditch practice with me? We have two open spots," he said enthusiastically.

Scabior gave him a look. "Why the 'ell not?" he grumbled and he followed Macnair out onto the field where the other Slytherins were with their brooms. Snape was over in the stands with Lily Evans and Potter and his gang were talking in the opposite stands, Potter looking outraged but also attempting to impress the nonlooking redhead.

Adarte was a chaser, he knew and was not surprised to see that the Ravenclaw captain was arguing with Slytherins' about something. He smirked. She was standing passively with her Comet in hand, rolling her eyes at the situation.

A few rude words must have been said because the next thing Scabior saw from the corner of his eye was that the two captains were wrestling about the ground and Adarte was attempting to break it up physically and by shouting at them.

"You bloody wankers, get a hold of yourself!" Was the first intelligable phrase he heard from her and he chuckled to himself, not anticipating Macnair paying attention. "Play each other for the field, sweet fanny adams you are all babies!" Scabior had not heard her swear like that even the slightest since second year when he pulled a cruel prank on one of her friends and she ended up breaking him where the sun does not shine; that made him particularly happy that magic was real.

"Think that's funny?" Macnair asked, raising his eyebrow.

"One girl against two blokes? Yeah," Scabior said unashamed, and when he looked again, they must have come to some sort of compromise because they were being...civil. Well, as civil as opponents of their maturity get.

"If you ever get to that level Scabior, I will twist your tits and glue them to the floor," she said, passing him hotly since apparently she was not allowed to play with them for that day or something.

"Watch it with me love, 'm not doing anything," he said, patting the ground next to him. She took a deep breath but decided to do it anyways.

"Sorry you had to see that. Feltner is an arsehole with jelly bollocks," she grumbled and she took one more calming breath and smiled, "So are you trying out or are you just watching your friends practice beating everybody up?"

"Not funny," he said but not as impatiently as he could have; it was oddly reassuring to know she could still swear like that. "I'm just 'ere to work off my feastuva breakfast."

"So you do that by sitting around talking to mudbloods?" she asked easily.

"You don't git to call yerself that," he firmly said, giving her a look she saw on him often but it was usually towards others. She kept looking at him, waiting for him to answer her question. "I usually swim in the mornins but Macnair asked me if I could come out 'ere. Not a load of fun for me."

"Then let's go swimming. I don't need to break up a pig fight...I mean...a fight," she said, "It will be hard to stop being mean now."

"Ye mean a pig fight Starr and I enjoy yer swearin," he said, unembarassed, "'ow about tha' swim love?" She smiled very slightly to herself, getting up and dusting herself off and they went off to the lake together.

"Ye think you were being mean?" Scabior asked as they walked the edge together and he removed his jacket.

"I was a bit, I didn't need to swear him out did...hey!" He had pushed her into the lake with a grin on his face.

"Todger!" she said and she pulled his legs, tripping him and dragged him in just as he was about to sit up. He thrashed around but finally made it to the top, gasping for breath, taken by surprise.

"Th' good old days eh?" he smirked and he swimmed out.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to be around you while you were by the lake though," she said pointedly.

"No but it 'appened nonetheless," he answered loudly so she could hear. She then went to the edge as he swam on his back.

"Arse," Adarte murmured.

"Wha' was that love?" he asked but the expression on his face made her think he knew exactly what she had said.

She lifted herself up out of the lake, sitting on the damp dirt and she watched him for a while and he was at peace. There was no way she could think of that he could be so vile in that state but he was that kind of person and her rationale beat out her observations.

"Ye gonna just stare at me?" he called, annoyed and she averted her eyes. She made herself busy with taking off her robe so her wand could stay dry and she took off her shoes and socks but the skirt remained on; she was not going to give him more to taunt her with even though she could turn it against him.

"Ya know yer knickers are red?" he asked, smirking and she rolled her eyes, sliding into the lake.

"Ye know yer a baby?" she retorted, swimming to catch up with him and she did a fair job even considering how little she swam.

"Mockin me now mudblood?" he asked, glaring.

"And what is wrong with my blood sweet cheeks?" she countered, blocking him off as she swam passed him and he growled, going around, determined to beat her and he did, not that there was a finish line. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Exactly. There is nothing wrong with my blood," Adarte said victoriously.

"It's jus' you," he deadpanned.

"Ouch," she sarcastically responded, swimming away from him.

"You are still a mudblood," he made sure she knew.

"Oh yes, of course," she said, kicking so she was upright just in time for him to see her roll those hated eyes.

He found him staring moments later and she stared back in utter confusion, unsure if she should look away or stare him down. He cursed under his breath and turned away and swam out even further.

"Yeah, um...don't go out too far, the squid is probably awake," she said quickly, blinking and she found the shore again, lifting herself up and out.

"The squid can bonk its tentacles," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know it's rather tacky to swear in front of a lady," Adarte teased.

"No lady I knows jumps in a lake wearin white, no lady dares let me see 'er knickers are red like fire," he countered, mimicking her tone. "If you were a lady, 'm not sure if I woulda liked ye."

"Aw, Scabior actually likes someone," she taunted.

"I like anyone 'oo swears like ye do," he retorted, swimming towards her so he would not have to be so loud.

"Swearing is the hump?" she smirked.

"An' a lady is never tha' crude," Scabior pointedly said, pulling himself out of the water and he waved himself dry, "Ya coming?"

"Where to?" she asked, standing up.

"Dry up and see 'ow the game 'as turned up," he answered as she dried all her clothes out and so they walked, her holding her shoes in her hand and her bright bra no longer obvious to the looking eye.

It turned out the Ravenclaw team lost and had to scatter but Adarte did not mind because she would have been the death of her chaser captain with the temper she had displayed that morning. The Slytherins were flying all over the place, getting enough practice in to beat all the other teams at the same game.

"I should leave you to your...whatever you're doing," Adarte told Scabior, looking him in the eye which he decided he was not comfortable with but stared back stubbornly anyhow; she really had to stop having entrancing eyes.

"Sure," he nodded without any thought of what else to say.

"YOU SWEAR ME OUT THEN YOU DITCH THE GAME, WHICH WE LOSE AND NOW WE DON'T HAVE ANY PRACTICE IN TODAY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE THE SLYTHERIN TEAM THE CUP WHICH THEY HAVE WON FOUR YEARS IN A ROW SO FAR?" Feltner bellowed in her face during lunch so everybody could see.

"'e is wrong if 'e thinks 'e can get to 'er," Scabior said to himself, smirking at the situation going on two tables away.

"I AM SO SICK OF ALL THE CODSWOLLUP YOU PUT ON THIS TEAM!" Feltner was saying at that particular time.

"She will break down and cry, she is so sweet," Macnair said, putting a galleon and a licorice wand on the table.

"She can 'andle it," Scabior argued, "Ye saw 'er earlier."

"Maybe," she said loudly but not yelling, "Our team needs a decent captain, not one who wants to roll around with the other team's captain before thinking properly for the team. Perhaps the problem is that you don't have the bullocks to make the right move, and Feltner your captaincy, if you listened to some of us, you would know that by now and we would have a badass team!"

It was quiet, especially at the Ravenclaw table but not at the Slytherin table at all because everyone knew what had happened at the Quidditch pitch at seven o clock that morning.

"YOU ARE OFF THE BLOODY TEAM!" he yelled.

"Fine, me too," Kim Jones said, standing up with Adarte.

"She's right," Lance Duran agreed, standing as well, crossing his arms across his chest and two other people on the team did the same.

"Dominic," he warned the second year boy.

"I was going to stay until you said that," Dominic said, squaring his jaw, obviously not wanting to take sides.

"Come on," Feltner said but they all simultaneously turned their backs and walked out of the Hall. "I can get a new team anyways!" They did not reply.

"Damn, she 'as power," Scabior said, sort of realizing it for the first time. He had known before but it was stronger in her now. Unfortunately that also made her look, in his eye, more attractive so he had to curse himself for even thinking about the mudblood looking remotely like a witch.


End file.
